Who am I?
by SouthernGirlCharm
Summary: Gilbert feels like everyone doesn't care about him. What is he going to do about it? Character death. Panda FemGermany OC. AU


_**So... This is just a short little story I did while riding with my brother and his friends. NEVER AGAIN! **_

"Who am I?" Gilbert asked himself as he walked down the sidewalk. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt! The awesome~ Gilbert! Or... at least I think I am.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I to do? No one believes me... I have to make myself believe I am awesome.." His friends were off with their girlfriends, like usual, and his 'girlfriend' was out with his sister and her boyfriend. **(His sister is completely straight, just thought I might add that.) **Maddie, his 'girlfriend' would always act like she loved him but she never did. Truthfully, she was in love with his sister, Panda. Gilbert figured she did but didn't understand why he was still dating Maddie, for the fact.

He huffed to himself and kicked a stone. "My own brother doesnt barely talk to me. Panda is really the only on who does.. No one really care about me. I wonder what would happen if I had just disappeared." He thought for a moment. "Nahhh... Killing myself doesn't get me anywhere." He kept walking a little while before reaching the front door of his house. Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside then shutting the door behind him. "I guess if I was gone people would regret never talking to me." He decided right then and there that he would plan it all out. His birthday was coming up, so he would do it the day before his birthday.

A few days past and he was writing out his death note. _"Hello to who is reading this. I love you all and I'm dreadfully sorry to be a bother. I've tried to be the best I can. Maddie, you never loved me and I know you really love Panda. Panda, you are the best little sister anyone could ever ask for. I give you everything I own, including Gilbird. He loves you so much, just like me. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy the rest of your lives, happily. Oh, Panda. Don't dread over me. I'll always be with you... ~Gilbert Beilschmidt." _A tear hit the piece of paper as Gilbert sat down the pen. He smiled a little and got up, then went up the stairs to his bedroom. He made his was over to his closet, reaching up and grabbing his gun from the top shelf. Gilbert put the gun to his head and smiled. "I love you all.." He closed his eyes and with a pull of the trigger, his pain was erased.

* * *

Panda sighed with a smiled and opened Gilbert's door. "Gilbert? Where are you?" The house was quiet. She looked over at the table and seen a note. She walked over and grabbed the note, reading to over. Her eyes got wide and she dropped the stuff that was in her arms. "GILBERT! GILBERT!" She ran upstairs and to the door of his bedroom. Her hand started to shake as her hand turned the knob. Tears began falling down her face as she looked over at his lifeless body that was laying in the crimson liquid. She shakily pulled out her phone and called the ambulance then her twin brother, Ludwig. He was over at the house before the ambulance was.

Ludwig opened the door and saw Panda sitting on the couch with a little blood on her hands. "Why Gilbert?" Panda said to herself. Ludwig walked over to the table and read the note then looked over at Panda. "Panda..." She looked up and instantly threw herself into Ludwig's arms, breaking down into tears. He let a tear run down his face. He hugged her tightly to him as the EMT's took Gilbert's body away. Ludwig looked up and noticed a little yellow puffball sitting on the table, staring at him. "Gilbird?" He managed to say. The bird nodded as he flew over and landed on Panda's shoulder, buring himself in her shoulder-length blonde hair. Maddie walked in after the ambulance had left and looked over at the two. "P-Panda? What's wrong?" Panda didn't respond, so Ludwig did for her. "Look on zhe table, Maddie."

Maddie walked over to the table and read the nore, letting tears fall from her eyes. "O-Oh my god, Gilbert. W-Why?" She said nothing more and left.

* * *

A day had past and Panda had been staying at Ludwig's since the day before. Feliciana had brought her a bowl of pasta, which she had yet to touch. Panda looked up at the ceiling, yawning and letting tears roll down the sides of her face. "Happy birthday, big bruder.. I love you.." She yawned once more then drifted off into sleep, with Gilbird right beside her.

**I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! It just had came to mind and I typed it up in my iphone! QAQ Don't hurt me~! **

**Review please?**


End file.
